A Not So Secret Date
by TeenQueen661
Summary: When Rocky catches a dressed up CeCe leaving the apartment for unknown reasons, she gets Ty and Deuce to help her discover the truth. Günther/CeCe. 3rd Place in l y z e t t e's GeCe contest.


A Not So Secret Date

Summary: When Rocky catches a dressed up CeCe leaving the apartment for unknown reasons, she gets Ty and Deuce to help her discover the truth.

Couple: Günther/CeCe (for all you GeCe fans out there, like myself! =D)

A/N: This is my submission for the GeCe Writing Contest hosted by l y z e t t e. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story. 

Rocky and CeCe went to Rocky's place after school Friday afternoon to hang out. Due to spotlight problems, Gary Wilde postponed the next _Shake It Up! Chicago_ show to Monday, leaving the two girls with a free afternoon.

After practising their dance moves, Rocky and CeCe challenged each other to a dance off. Two and a half hours since the start of their dance practise and neither one of them was tired.

CeCe had just finished her turn with a dance, consisting of several turns and hip shakes. She sent Rocky a look that told her to beat that.

"Oh, yeah?" Rocky questioned, reading CeCe's look. "Top this!"

Just as Rocky started a complex dance routine, CeCe's eyes drifted to the clock on the wall and she quietly gasped.

"Uh, perhaps another time," CeCe suggested, heading to the couch to grab her backpack.

"What, are you scared to lose?" Rocky teased, with her hands on her hips.

"No, I just have to go," CeCe replied, quickly, as she hurried to the window.

"Why are you such in a hurry to leave?" Rocky asked, confused. "It's Friday afternoon, followed by a weekend of non-stop relaxation! Where are you off to?"

"Deuce invited me to a concert," CeCe explained, opening the window and climbing out.

"He didn't invite me," Rocky said, raising an eyebrow.

"He only had one extra ticket!" CeCe replied, with one last look at her best friend. "Look, I really got to go or I'll be late!"

Rocky watched as CeCe closed the window and made her way to her apartment using the fire escape. Deep in thought, she turned around and headed to the kitchen for a drink, just as Ty left his room and spotted his sister nearby.

"Hey," he greeted, reading the expression on her face. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Rocky replied, even though it was a lie. "CeCe just left right away, that's all."

"Really?" Ty asked, as his sister opened a can of soda from inside the refrigerator. "For what?"

"She said Deuce invited her to a concert," Rocky explained, opening her soda.

"She's lying," Ty said.

"What makes you think that?" Rocky questioned, curiously.

"I just got off the phone with Deuce two minutes ago," Ty explained. "He wanted to know if he and I were still on for bowling tonight."

"So, if Deuce is hanging out with you," Rocky said, putting her soda on the kitchen counter and bolting for the window. "Where's CeCe off to?"

"Where are you going?" Ty questioned.

"To find out the truth," Rocky answered, opening the window.

* * *

><p>In the Jones' apartment, Georgia Jones was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Flynn was sitting on the couch with his highly intelligent friend, Henry. Both were occupied with a video game, consisting of aliens and unlimited ammo for their spaceships.<p>

"So, what do you think?" CeCe asked, as she exited the room.

Georgia and, just out of curiosity, Flynn and Henry turned their heads to look at CeCe. She was wearing a red tank top with a heart formed out of sequins. She also had on blue, tight jeans and red converse shoes. Her hair, considered fiery by many, fell down to her midback in waves.

Outside the slightly open window, Rocky was peeking into her best friend's apartment, with an eyebrow raised, wondering why CeCe was dressed up.

"You look amazing, CeCe," Georgia commented, eyeing her daughter up and down.

"Thanks," CeCe replied, as she grabbed her black purse sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, you're going to that pizza place a couple of blocks away, right?" Flynn asked, his eyes not leaving the game.

"Yeah, why?" CeCe asked.

"Bring me back a slice, will you?" Flynn asked.

CeCe rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door, saying, "I'll see you later, mom."

"Be home by ten!" Georgia called, turning off the faucet. "Have fun on your date!"

Rocky did a double-take, nearly falling off the fire escape as she leaned back to take in the new information. She couldn't believe that CeCe was going on a date without telling her. She didn't even tell her who she was going out with. With the exception of CeCe's dyslexia, she and Rocky had told each other everything. What was so different about this?

Ty, who has followed his sister out their apartment window, appeared behind her and asked, "What's going on?"

"Call Deuce and tell him to meet us at the pizza place near our apartment," Rocky ordered her older brother. "I'll tell you everything after."

"Okay, then," Ty replied, pulling out his cell phone. "Wait, do you think we can eat there tonight instead of having the leftovers in the...?"

"Just call him!" Rocky yelled, impatiently.

* * *

><p>After getting a call from Ty, Deuce was at the pizza parlour in no time at all. When he arrived, he met up with Ty and Rocky, who had taken a much quicker route to the restaurant and were sitting at a table by the window. CeCe had not arrived yet, so Rocky had some time to explain to Deuce the reason for meeting up there.<p>

"Thanks for coming," Rocky said, as Deuce took a seat across from Ty.

"Oh, no problem," Deuce replied, looking at Ty. "But, could you tell me why meeting here was urgent?"

"I'm not saying anything until I get a slice of pepperoni pizza into my stomach," Ty said, indignantly. "I'm starving!"

"Then, order something!" Rocky cried, irritated, as she tossed a menu to her brother. "You act like you've never been fed!"

"Hello?" Deuce said, waving his hand in front of the siblings' faces. "What's with the urgent meeting?"

"CeCe's reason for leaving the apartment early was a lie," Rocky explained. "She said she would be hanging out with you. When Ty told me you had other plans, I hid outside her apartment window and overheard her mom telling her to have fun on her date."

"Since when is CeCe dating someone?" Deuce asked, curiously.

"That's what I want to find out," Rocky said. "She never keeps secrets from me. Well, she did once, but that's not important right now. What is important is that..."

"Günther is here," Deuce said, looking over at a nearby table.

Ty and Rocky turned their heads and noticed Günther sitting alone at a table near theirs. Like always, he was wearing a shirt and pants, completely covered in sparkles and sequins. He kept glancing at a watch on his wrist and tapping his foot on the ground.

"What's Günther doing here?" Rocky questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Better yet, where's Tinka?" Ty asked, referring to Günther's twin sister. "Those two are inseparable. You never see one without the other."

"Until now," Deuce said, watching the sparkly-clad boy, who was completely unaware of his frenemies' presence.

Just then, the door to the pizza parlour opened and CeCe hurried inside, her hair slightly out of place from the run from her apartment.

"It's CeCe!" Rocky hissed, grabbing a menu. "Don't let her see you!"

Before one could blink, Rocky and Deuce used the menus to hide their faces, keeping their ears open. Ty, who was the only one actually reading his, blended in perfectly with the other two.

Günther looked up from his watch and noticed CeCe hurrying over to him, while running her hand through her hair to make it look somewhat decent. He stood up to face her, but not to make fun of her dishevelled appearance, like one would think.

Instead, he greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, bay-bee!" he said, reaching for her hand.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" CeCe said, trying to catch her breath. "I was at Rocky's and...well...I lost track of time and..."

"It is perfectly understandable," Günther explained, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss it. "Do not worry about it."

"Let's sit down," CeCe suggested, smiling.

Rocky looked over her menu to watch Günther pull out CeCe's chair for her. He waited for her to take a seat, before sitting back down in his orignal seat across from her.

"You look very beautiful tonight, CeCe," Günther commented, with a smile.

"Thanks," CeCe replied, looking at Günther's outfit. "You look good, too, even though I think you went a bit crazy with that betwinkler of yours."

"Thank you," Günther answered, with a chuckle.

"This is surreal," Rocky said, her eyes widening.

"Tell me about it," Ty said, his eyes not leaving his menu. "One large, three-topping pizza for five bucks! If that's not a deal, I don't know what is!"

"Shut up!" Rocky hissed, sending her brother a glare. "Do you want to get us caught?"

"You better order then," Deuce said, signalling for a server to come to their table. "The pizza in his mouth with shut him up."

"Good idea," Rocky said, with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Being a foreign exchange student from a country whose citizens had little or no knowledge about pizza, Günther decided to let CeCe order their food. Dinner at a pizza parlour wasn't exactly classy, but Günther was up to trying anything new that CeCe said was good.<p>

Shortly after they ordered, their server placed a hot, delicious, pepperoni and cheese pizza onto the table.

"So, what is this again?" Günther asked, observing the pizza.

"Pizza," CeCe answered, taking one of the eight slices. "The one I ordered for us has cheese and pepperoni on it."

"The pepperoni greatly resembles slices of the little wieners that Tinka and I put in our popcorn," Günther said, taking one of the remaining slices.

"The pepperoni _is_ similar to the wieners that you normally eat," CeCe explained. "Go on, try it."

Günther took a deep breath and took a bite of his pizza slice. He chewed and the minute he swallowed, he smiled.

"This is absolutely delicious!" he exclaimed. "The pepperoni tastes just like the popcorn wieners!"

CeCe laughed as Günther took another bite, which was slightly larger than his first one. She smiled and started eating as well.

* * *

><p>Over at Rocky's table, Deuce was watching the exchange between Günther and CeCe, while Ty pigged out on his meat-covered pizza.<p>

"Look, they're actually getting along!" Rocky cried, bewildered. "No insults, no comebacks, no fighting!"

"She actually laughs at what he says," Deuce said, shocked. "Even though we think it's stupid."

"Man, CeCe's got it bad," Ty said, shaking his head, as he took another bite of his pizza.

"How could CeCe date Glitter Boy?" Deuce questioned.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?" Ty asked.

"I can't believe she kept this from me," Rocky said, poking her pizza with a fork. "We're best friends! How could she not tell me this?"

"Hey, we didn't know either," Deuce said, speaking for himself and Ty. "It's a shock for all of us."

"I wonder how long it's been going on," Ty said. "You know, their relationship."

"What I would like to know is if Tinka knows," Rocky said.

"She might not know," Ty said. "CeCe didn't tell us, so why would Günther tell his sister?"

"Because those two are close," Rocky explained.

"Just like you and CeCe," Deuce said, reaching for the pitcher of soda. "CeCe didn't tell us that she was dating Günther, so Tinka most likely doesn't know about the relationship either."

"Imagine the look on her face if she ever found out," Rocky said, laughing at the image that popped into her head.

"She's bound to find out eventually," Deuce pointed out. "Günther and CeCe can't hide their relationship forever. We found out, so Tinka will too."

"We found out about their relationship," Rocky stated, looking towards her best friend and the male half of the Hessenheffer duo, who were in a deep conversation with each other. "But, when do you think they're going to tell us they're dating?"

"I don't know," Deuce replied, with a shrug.

"What if she never tells us?" Rocky asked, concerned.

* * *

><p>As the afternoon faded into the night, Rocky, Ty and Deuce were shocked and somewhat surprised at how much CeCe and Günther got along, despite their different hobbies, interests and personalities. CeCe always laughed at all of Günther's quirks that everyone found weird and didn't mind listening to his goat stories. Günther enjoyed CeCe's company, despite her sparkle-lacking outfits (with the exception of the tank top) and her big mouth.<p>

CeCe nibbled on a bread stick, as Günther finished his fourth slice of pizza. He took a drink of his soda before looking at his girlfriend.

"I am having a great time," Günther said, with a smile at CeCe.

"Me, too," CeCe replied, returning the smile. "I just hate having to see you in secret. I can't be with you in school or on the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set, without someone seeing us."

"Tinka will have a goat if she learns that I am with you," Günther explained.

"Don't you mean 'have a cow?'" CeCe asked.

"No, it's 'goat' in my old country," Günther explained, with a laugh.

"Well, Ty and Deuce will blow fuses if they find out about our relationship," CeCe said, with a sigh. "Especially Rocky."

"Your friends will explode?" Günther questioned, confused and somewhat concerned.

"No, that's just an expression, meaning that they will be very mad if they found out," CeCe explained, laughing.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Günther asked, looking serious now. "You know we can not hide our love forever."

"I know," CeCe said, with another sigh. "I want to tell them when the time is right. I just don't think we should tell them now. This whole relationship is new to me. I want to get used to it first before we start telling people."

"I agree with you," Günther answered. "Very well, we will tell the others when we feel the time is right."

Günther signalled the waitress to bring them the bill for their dinner. She placed the slip of paper onto their table, with a smile. Reaching into the right pocket of his sparkly pants, he pulled out his wallet to pay.

"Thanks for the dinner," CeCe said, gratefully.

"You are welcome," Günther replied, handing the waitress a few bills. "You can, how you say, 'keep the change."'

The waitress nodded, wished the couple a good night and took the bill and money with her.

Günther got up, pushed his chair in and walked around the table to CeCe. He held his hand out to her, which she took, with a flirtatious smile.

"Come," he said, gesturing to the door with his free hand. "Let us take a cab to see one of those, um, movies you wanted to see."

"A perfect way to end a perfect night," CeCe said, smiling sweetly. "Well, it would have been perfect, if it weren't being followed all this time!"

Rocky, Ty, and Deuce froze, looking like they had just been caught stealing diamonds. CeCe and Günther whipped their heads around to glare at the three friends, who decided to spend their Friday night spying on their dinner date.

"Yeah, we knew you were there!" CeCe yelled, putting her free hand on her hip.

"I guess you saw us, huh?" Rocky asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Saw you?" CeCe scoffed. "Let's just say I'm not the only one with a loud mouth!"

"Yeah, you four should be absolutely ashamed of yourselves!" Günther scolded. "May your children's children be cursed! May they be born with hairy ears and horrible goat-milking skills!"

"That's taking things a little too far, don't you...wait," Deuce said, deep in thought. "Four?"

"Yeah, that is right!" Günther said, his eyes drifting to the table next to them. "We saw you as well, Tinka!"

Rocky, Ty and Deuce turned their heads to find Tinka, in a rhinestone-clad outfit, looking shocked after being caught.

"I thought you didn't notice me!" Tinka said, narrowing her eyes at CeCe. "Your eyes were on that goat butt the entire night, after all!"

"There is no need for such foul language, Tinka!" Günther scolded.

"Also, it's hard to hide when you're dressed like a disco ball!" CeCe retorted, throwing her boyfriend's twin sister a glare.

"Next time, do not try to secretly follow us," Günther told Tinka, Rocky, Ty and Deuce. "Not only is it very annoying, but you all, how do you call it, 'suck' at it."

"Buh-bye, bay-bees!" CeCe exclaimed, waving, as she was led out of the restaurant by Günther.

"Well, now what?" Rocky asked the boys.

Ty looked from Rocky to Tinka and asked, "Want to sit with us?"

As much as Tinka didn't want to sit with her 'frenemies,' she figured it was better than sitting alone. She reluctantly got up and sat down across from Rocky.

There you have it! My first _Shake It Up! _one-shot! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

-TeenQueen661


End file.
